warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrytail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=Cherry |apprentice=Cherrypaw |warrior=Cherrytail |senior warrior=Cherrytail |queen=Cherrytail |loner=Cherrytail |brother=Sparrowpelt |mate=Sharpclaw |sons=Duskpaw, Hawkwing |daughters=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |mentor=Sharpclaw |unofficial mentor=Firestar |app=Rockshade |livebooks=''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, Darkest Night, The Raging Storm, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Cherrytail is a fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads. Cherrytail is a warrior of SkyClan. She was formerly a kittypet named Cherry, alongside her brother Boris. She and Boris were the first cats to join SkyClan, and she became an apprentice named Cherrypaw with Sharpclaw as her mentor. Along with her brother and other SkyClan warriors, she fought in the battle against the rats. After Leafstar received her nine lives, Cherrypaw was given her warrior name: Cherrytail. Later, she became mates with Sharpclaw, and the couple had four kits: Hawkwing, Cloudmist, Blossomheart, and Duskpaw. When Duskpaw died in a fire, she mourned him deeply. When Darktail took over the gorge and Sharpclaw was killed, she and Cloudmist stayed at Barley’s barn, as neither of them wanted to travel anymore. Later, she returned to SkyClan with the rest of the cats left behind when Hawkwing led a patrol back to the gorge. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Hawkwing leads a patrol to the Gorge to search for their missing Clanmates and reach Barley's barn. Cherrytail and Cloudmist joyfully reunite with Hawkwing and Blossomheart, and Cherrytail meets her granddaughter, Violetpaw. They eagerly ask questions and are updated on SkyClan's current whereabouts, and everything that has happened since they last saw each other. Despite being unsure at first, she and Cloudmist eventually decide to travel with the patrol to the lake and rejoin SkyClan. When they arrive at camp, Leafstar rushes to greet the patrol and her old friend. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Cherry and her brother, Boris, are two kittypets, who often torment Skywatcher, whom they believe to be mad. They meet Firestar and Sandstorm, who they mistake for Skywatcher. Firestar gives the two a hunting session, and while hunting with Cherry, he tells her about SkyClan, and her relation to them. He explains he is searching for their descendants and rebuilding the Clan. Cherry is enthusiastic about the idea of joining. She and Boris come up with the idea to go into Twolegplace and then hold a meeting to recruit cats to join. After the meeting, Cherry and Boris decide to leave their easy lives as kittypets to be warriors of SkyClan. They are made apprentices and are renamed to Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw. Cherrypaw is given Sharpclaw as her mentor. She fights in the battle against the rats, and afterwards, is made a warrior, named Cherrytail, and given Rockpaw as her first apprentice. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, Cherrytail completes Rockpaw's training and the apprentice is made into a warrior with the name Rockshade. She is shown to be disapproving of the daylight-warriors and often critical toward their second lives as kittypets. Cherrytail is one of the cats who join the patrol to drive the rats out of the Twoleg dump site, and to get revenge from the Twoleg who tormented Petalnose and Shrewtooth. After finding an injured Twoleg kit, Cherrytail goes on the patrol to find it's parents. Later, Cherrytail fights against Dodge's group group of rogues with her Clanmates and Stick's group. After the battle, Cherrytail is the most injured out of all the Clan cats, however she makes a full recovery. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Sharpclaw and Cherrytail's son, Duskpaw, dies in a fire and she and the rest of her family are grief stricken over his loss. The rest of her kits are eventually made warriors, named Cloudmist, Blossomheart, and Hawkwing, and she is shown to be proud of them. Later, Darktail's rogues attack and drive SkyClan out of the Gorge, killing multiple Clan cats, including Cherrytail's mate, Sharpclaw. The cats stay at Barely's barn before continuing on their journey to reunite with the other Clans. Cherrytail remains behind with Barely as the Clan departs, her injuries from the attack making her too weak to journey, and finding it hard to leave Sharpclaw and everything behind. Cloudmist stays with her mother and they bid farewell to the rest of their kin and hope to meet again one day. Trivia Interesting facts *She and Sparrowpelt are the first cats Leafstar made warriors. Mistakes *Despite having returned to SkyClan, she is not included in the allegiances, and does not appear in River of Fire. Cherrytail does not appear in River of Fire, nor is mentioned or even alluded to, despite having returned with Hawkwing's group in Darkest Night. **She also appears in The Raging Storm, but is not listed in the allegiances. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} Notes and references Category:Main article pages